1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field chemical modification of molecules and, in particular, provides improved methods and apparatus for radiolabeling of various substances including, but not limited to, proteins and peptides for use in the pharmaceutical industry. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiments hereinafter described, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for continuous large-scale radiolabeling of proteins and peptides.
2. Description of Related Art
Biotechnology plays an important role in medicine, agriculture and other areas of technology. Continued advances in such fields require ongoing biotechnological developments, such as increased and efficient production of radiolabeled materials, including for example proteins, such as antibodies and peptides, and other pharmaceuticals requiring modification involving electrophilic addition of desired molecules or elements such as a radiolabel.
Research aimed towards improving radiolabeling methods is ongoing. The prior art and currently available methods, however, all suffer from their particular deficiencies and drawbacks. These drawbacks include relatively low total activity, radiolysis of the product and the relatively low volume of the labeling batch.
Accordingly, to provide the type of radiolabeled materials required to promote ongoing biotechnological and biomedical developments, the art needs new and improved methods of radiolabeling materials, particularly proteins and antibodies. The development of large scale radiolabeling methods for use in the pharmaceutical industry is particularly sought after.